Talk:Gargantua
Snarks? Who said it was related to snarks? Can they back that up? 08:29, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :They're probably basing that theory on the somewhat similar looking arched back, but I doubt there's any proof one way or another, so it's all just speculation. --MattyDienhoff 05:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :It's because they explode when they die. THEULTIMAte PIMPDINOSAUR 01:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Relation to other Xen creatures I've seen around the site that these things appear to be related to Vorts, Controllers, Grunts and the Nihilanth, when they share no similarities in my opinion, so I'll be changing them if no one minds. (Except for the one in the 'Did you Know?' section, that's locked =--[[User:Necrosis103|Necrosis103] 22:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :The eyes and third arm?-- 23:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Gargantua encountered on Xen can be killed solely by being struck by the Xen Trees in the area. Should we mention this in the article? If it's important, the tactic is to have the Gargantua get itself stuck against a Xen Tree, unreliable as this may be, and coax the Tree into attacking by firing at it continuously with the Hivehand. SteveZombie 20:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Regult or Garguanta? The "walking mech" version of the Garguantas are based on the Regult mechs from the Macross or Robotech anime series(the Regult itself is possiblely in turn based on the AT-ST from Star Wars). Does this deserve a mention? :Please sign your comments. And... it's already in the article. Read it please. ;) Klow 09:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I suggest that we put a Macross link instead of a robotech one. Also its name on.--Teslashark 01:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Mech The huge mech warrior thing wasn't an early version of the Gargantua. It was a test; designed to crash and test the limits of the engine. 14:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Haz0r :Source? Bramblepath 15:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: This is possible. The Regult could be fit with an armless Gargantua skin and maybe it's also used to test walking mechenics. Teslashark 16:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Believe Haz0r, he knows loads about beta. SiPlus 17:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I think the images fit on this article, since they're two similar things. I changed it to say that it may have been inspiration for the Gargantua. Can anyone elaborate? Bramblepath 20:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, it wasn't a test, but a demonstration (by Ken Birdwell, a very talented engineer, still at Valve) to show people how smooth and flexible skeletal based animation is. While not a new technology on the market, it wasn't common to use it in video games at the time, because of the memory limitations. Most games, including the Quake engine licensed titles were still using vertex based animations back then. You can use Google for more information on the subject.--Horrigan 23:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes was a demonstration, Source: Next Generation - August 1997 - Page 107. TuningBEB2008 02:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Moved all info about Regult to Zentraedi Tactical Battle Pod article. SiPlus 10:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Poor Eyesight? It seems to me the gargantua must have very poor vision since you usually have to get right up in its face before it will attack/chase you? Maybe its something like with the T-rex on Jurassic Park? 03:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Cut HECU & Garg Anims? While browsing through the Day One files, I saw a cut animation for the HECU grunt called "headbite" where he gets picked up by something large, and gets his head bitten off. Also, the retail garg model has an animation called "headbite" where it appears to bite something and swallow it. Was there a cut scene in which a HECU soldier was to be partially "eaten" by a Gargantua?